male reader x insert crush
by takeq
Summary: its a reader insert of you (male), and your crush (female)


Its finally happening, you've waited for this for so long, you're leading that girl you like, you know the one, up to your bedroom. Your crush catches your eye every day, in the halls, in class, during lunch, there's just something about her you could never ignore. She's wearing a button up blouse, and soft yoga pants.

You back into your room intertwined, the kiss isn't too deep yet, but its heating up fast. You fall into your bed, with you on top, your kiss deepening by the second, you poke your tongue her mouth and she welcomes it with her own. Your tongues wrestle with no clear victor, the kiss becoming feral, you are running your hands across each other's bodies passionately.

You lower your lips as you start to unbutton her blouse, trailing kisses down her neck down to her breasts, the further down you go the more noticeable her small squeaks and mewls of pleasure are. You reach the last button, and you both slip off your shirts, both breathing heavily, you slip off her bra.

The two mounds before you are a sight to behold, you grip them softly with your hands, they're firm but soft, and you knead them. Occasionally you pinch her nipples, eliciting a small yelp of pleasure from her each time. You soon bring your lips down to her sensitive bud, as you put your mouth around it she gasps; you suck and lick her nipples making her flinch and moan every few seconds. After a few minutes of this you turn your attention elsewhere, her eyes are half closed and have a glazed expression over them, you slide your hands down her body down to her ass, where you slide your thumbs under the hem of her pants.

Sensing what you were doing, she stops you, "I think it's my turn" she says, as she puts you on your back, your feet touch the ground near the side of the bed. She looks up at you, kneeling between your legs. She grabs the waist band of your pants and underwear and pulls them down, as your erection springs free, she stares at it, mouth open with a mix of awe and lust.

She stops to take it in for a moment, lightly grasping it with her hand, then gives it a small lick along the shaft, she then places one of your balls into her mouth, sucking on it lightly, this causes a shudder to go through you. Happy with this reaction, she takes your other ball into her mouth and begins to pump your cock with her hand, sucking hard.

She keeps stroking your cock faster and faster and sucking harder, your cock begins to throb, she then releases you and emerges panting, you start to protest but are cut short when she wraps her mouth around the tip of your cock. She starts by sucking gently, coaxing a little cum out of your tip, she notices and begins to lick at the head of your cock, she slowly bobs up and down, taking a little more of your cock in each time, savouring it. Unsatisfied with her pace, you press lightly on her head, forcing her deeper onto your cock Just as she reaches the bottom, and your cock is at the back of her throat, her eyes roll up a little into her head.

She bobs down on your cock quickly now, taking almost the whole thing in each time, your hands remain on her head throughout, helping her down your meat. Soon, you feel a tightening in your balls, you're close and she can feel it too, before she can do anything you pull her down as far as she can go as you come to a climax. She struggles a little as your cum is shot down her throat but she relents soon enough, after you finish you slowly raise her head from your cock, she pants as you lift her up and lay her down on the bed.

You slide your hands down her body, taking it all in, you arrive at her ass where you knead her briefly before pulling off her pants. Her pussy is drenched, you run a finger along her slit, making her quiver, she moans "p-please, I need you." You come up to her, your face above hers, you start rubbing your cock on her slit, making her shiver, she bites her lip "s-stop teasing me, please just," she was cut off by a gasp as you put your cock head in her pussy, you keep pushing in until you're up to your hilt. You look up at her, bitting her finger and shutting her eyes hard, you start to pump in and out of her, "mmmmph" she groans, you're now upright on your knees, thrusting into her, holding her up by her ass.

"f-fuck," she whimpers as you speed up a little, still going slow. You gradually speed up, and soon she is bouncing up and down your cock, "oh! Yes, fuck, right there!" she screams as you thrust forcefully into her. You're going at full speed now, thrusting into her forcefully, she abandons all attempts to quiet herself, giving in to you and screaming "Yes! Yes! Don't stop fucking me! Make me your whore!" She gets close to climax as she screams "DON'T YOU DARE STOP! IM GONNA…" she was cut off by her massive orgasm, she gyrates into your pelvis, moaning in ecstasy, her eyes shut tight.

She soon relaxes, sliding off your member, onto the bed, neglecting your throbbing cock, minutes from release. You admire your work, her sweat covered body sprawled in front of you, panting. It does nothing but harden your cock further, you furrow your brows, and soon a mischievous grin spreads across your face. You slowly flip her over, and bring her ass up to hip level, her only acknowledgement a small groan waxed in her post pleasure bliss. You position your cock in front of her propped up asshole.

You start to probe her tight bud, savouring the feeling, you then push lightly into her asshole. She starts to notice this strange feeling, she starts to move her head around, but before she does, you place your hands firmly on her shoulders, pinning them against the bed. As you start to push in, she starts to mutter "whu-" but is interrupted by your drawn out thrust into her tight entrance "ugheaan", she groans in a moan-protest. You push the rest of your length in, and then press your chest into her back, sliding your hands around underneath to cup her breasts. You kiss her neck, and when she turns her head around you kiss her firmly on the lips, savouring the moment of absolute closeness kneading her breasts. You let the kiss go on for a few moments, then abruptly pinch her nipples, hard.

She lets out a surprised moan into your mouth, breaking the kiss, as this happens you start slowly pumping into her asshole, grabbing firm hold of her breasts. You keep this up, slowly increasing speed, goaded on by her sensual moans and groans. You speed up, pulling her by her cleavage onto your cock, she's grasping the sheets desperately to stable herself. But you put a stop to that soon enough, flipping her around so you are on your back, thrusting up into her, pulling her down on your cock. Her moans are as loud as ever, she places one hand over yours, tightening your grip on her right breast, she puts her left hand into her pussy, moving ravenously, desperately looking for release. You feel your balls tightening, and you feel she is close to, you nip her neck hard to draw her into a heated kiss. You kiss passionately as you both near release, she tips over the edge and moans into the kiss and sprays her juices, convulsing on top of you, as she comes, you shoot stream after stream of cum into her ass, thrusting erratically.

You lay there for a while, your cock buried in her ass, with her panting on top of you. Eventually, your cock goes limp, and she removes herself from you and lies down next to you, a leg intertwined with yours, hand on your chest and head nuzzled in your shoulder. You look at her, her eyes are closed, a faint smile on her lips, you fall asleep looking down upon her.


End file.
